Student Teacher Relations
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: There is a new student at xhigh, and he has made it his personal mission to seduce one of his teachers. LxR BoyxBoy
1. a new student

Disclaimer: I don't even think I was alive when X-men was first made, so do you think it's mine.

Warning: Like all of my stories, this is going to be full of sex, swearing, and violence.

A/N: This is my first x-men fanfic, so please be gentle.

Chapter 1: A New Student

The mansion was abuzz with activity and excitement. Professor Xavier was returning from a week long trip, and supposedly was bringing a new student with him. The students were all curious to find out about this kid that the Professor personally went to get. There had to be something really special about them.

All of the students were in class, or were supposed to be, when the Professors old Bentley pulled up outside of the school. The teachers who currently didn't have a class, excluding Wolverine who never had a class, were waiting in the front hallway to welcome him home. But also to see the new student.

When he entered, the Professor was followed by a young boy with cinnamene colored hair, who refused to look anywhere but at the floor. He had a lanky appearance and the cloths he was wearing, while being about three sizes to big, were thread bare.

"Everyone." the Professor said, effectively getting everybody's attention. "This young man is Remy LeBeau, and he will be joining us here for a while."

"It's Gambit." the boy said in defiance, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag while doing so. It was clear that this boy didn't really want to be here right now, or ever for that matter.

"Jean, would you show young Gambit to his room. It's the one by Logan's room. Thank you."

"Yes Professor." she said and walked over to where the young boy was standing. "Would you like me to take your bag?" Jean asked, but the boy only pulled his bag closer to himself. "Okay then. Follow me."

The cinnamon haired boy followed quietly behind her. When he was walking past Logan, he bumped into him. "Sorry." he said, locking his unusual red and black eyes with the older mans brown ones.

When Jean and Remy were out of hearing distance, the professor once again gained everybody's attention. "Now I want you all to be careful with this one. He has spent the last few years on the street. He is a skilled thief."

Upon hearing this several of the teachers tried to protest his presence, but Charles wasn't having any of that. "Now, now, this young man has had a hard life, and I want you all to treat him like you would any other student."

It wasn't long before Jean returned and several of the other teachers left. The only ones remaining were; Jean, Ororo, Scott and Logan. They remained because the Professor had something of importance he wanted to tell them.

"Now there is something else I want you to know." he said with some hesitation. "There were other things that this young man had to do to survive, aside from picking a few pockets."

Storm stared at him in shock for a few moments. "You mean he..."

"Yes. He has sold himself several time. Now I just wanted you four to know to help you understand him better. However I do not wish for any of the other teachers to know. They already don't want him to be here."

"We understand Professor." Storm said flatly.

Charles picked up on her unrest. "Is there something the matter Ororo?"

"No Professor." she said giving a weak smile. "It's just that he is so young. To have to go through what he has. It just doesn't seem fair."

Suddenly everything was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Ah the Pizza is here." Logan said with a grin. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he shrugged. "It's my turn to prepare dinner tonight and I'd rather not expose the kids to my cooking. Thought it was for the best."

He exited Xavier's office and headed straight for the front door. When he opened the door, there was a poor boy holding ten boxes, looking like he was about to drop them. "How much?" Logan asked the struggling boy.

"The bill, ah, the bill is "45.78." the young boy said passing the boxes off to Scott.

Logan reached into his pocket to get his wallet, only to notice it wasn't there. He checked all of his pockets before figuring out that it was missing. It was then that he remember a certain little thief had bumped into him earlier.

Growling, he turned around and headed up the stairs. "I'll be back." he practically barked. He stalked down the hall, straight to the new students room, which happened to be placed right next to his.

He knocked on the door, only to have it opened moments later by a boy with the most innocent look on his face. "Professeur."

"Where is my damn wallet?" Logan said viciously, proving how he got his nickname Wolverine.

"I don know what you talking bout sir. Oh Ah see. The Professor tell you Ah a thief, an the firs ting that does missin you blame on poo me." the young boy, who had a strong Cajun accent, said, acting as if he was offended.

"Nice try Bub. But I can smell my wallet on you."

Sighing, the young boy walked over to his bed and picked up the wallet in question, then threw it to his teacher. "Nottin interestin in it any way."

He just got here, and already Logan couldn't stand the kid. But no matter how much the boy annoyed him, he couldn't let him go hungry. "You better get to the dinning room. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes." And with that he left the room.

Dinner began like usual. All the student attacking the food like they hadn't eaten in days, and the teacher chatting about the latest news on the mutant registration bill. The only thing different was the silent boy sitting beside Logan, much to the older man's annoyance. He didn't say anything to anyone, but continued to stare quizzically at his slice of pizza.

When the Professor noticed that Remy wasn't eating, he became a bit worried. "Mr. LeBeau, is there something wrong?" When the young boy shook his head, Charles pressed on. "You haven't touched your food. If you don't like it, we could get you something else."

By this point, everyone was staring at the new student, making him very self concise. "Non, It not that. Ah just never had this before." Remy felt rather embarrassed when other started to laugh and giggle at him and his accent.

He felt very out of place. Usually he had no problems with being self confidant, sometimes even border lining arrogance. Now, however, everything was completely different.

Averting his eyes from all the strangers, he picked up his slice of pizza and took a small bite out of it. He smiled, liking the taste, and nodded when the Professor gave him a questioning look. "Good." he said taking another hungry bite.

When all the others went back to eating, he innocently patted Logan's thigh, much the way a child would do to his mother in hopes of getting attention. When the older male looked at him, Remy smiled. "Professeur, would you pass the hot sauce (1) s'il vous plaît."

He could hear several girls giggling as he accepted the hot sauce. "Merci." He turned back to his food, and poured the red liquid on it. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned his head to see a girl staring back at him.

"My name's kitty." she said rather enthusiastically.

"Gambit." he said, staring blankly at her.

"So," she said smiling. "You speak french?"

He just nodded and turned back to his food, and took another bite. He whipped the grease that was running down his chin on a napkin when he heard her ask him to say something else in french. Swallowing his food, Remy turned and looked the girl straight in the eye. "Volez vous..." but he was cut off by Professor Xavier.

"I would appreciate it if you did finish that sentence Mr. LeBeau." the older man said with an air of indifference.

Gambit nodded at professor, before turning back to the girl. "Je ne voudais pas jambon."(2) he said curtly, and once more went back to eating.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, and all the students were enjoying their free time before lights out. The new boy, however, didn't seem to be enjoying himself too much. He was surrounded by, at least, half a dozen girls, all of which were asking him questions. Now usually this wouldn't have bothered him, he was in fact a bit of a ladies man, but these girls were sending of feelings at a hundred miles a minute, and it was starting to give him a headache.

So when Logan walked past the group, Gambit took it as his chance to escape. He looked at the girls, and gave them his most charming smile. "Ahm very sorry, but there's someting ah have to talk to Professeur Logan 'bout." and with that, he walked away from the group.

The redhead followed the older man upstairs, and was met by a closed door, when he reached his destination. He knocked on the wooden doorframe, before he heard a gruff voice call out. "Come In." And come in he did. He opened the door, and rested on the frame that he had just knocked on not even a full minute before.

When Logan realized who it was, he didn't even bother to hide his hostility. "What do you want?"

Acting shy, Gambit bit his bottom lip. "Professeur, can we talk?" When he received a look from the older man, that clearly said that he didn't care, Remy closed the door and crossed the room. "You don't like me, do you?"

Logan rolled his eyes at the young boy. "No I don't. I think you're just another street punk that needs an attitude adjustment."

The young boy sat on the edge of the older mans bed. Letting a mischievous smirk play on his lips, he crawled up to Logan and straddled his hips. "That's a shame. But I'm sure I could find a way to persuade you to think differently." With that said, Gambit leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of the older man's.

Almost as soon as he initiated the kiss, the young red-head dropped his hands to rest on the older mans lap. He began to massage his teacher through his jeans as he continued to kiss him.

Just moments later the young boy pulled away from the kiss and stopped all his movements. "Did you like that?" When he received a grunt, which he took to mean no, he shock his head. "You really shouldn't lie Professeur. Ahm a empath. Ah can feel the pleasure radiating off o' you." Remy leaned in and once again began to kiss the older man. This time he moved his hands up to cup Logan's face.

It didn't take much to get Logan to comply with the younger boys wishes. This wasn't the kind of thing he usually did. Hell, he would never have thought about fucking around with a student, but whenever he would breathe in the young boys scent all thought left his mind. It was just intoxicating.

This euphoric state, however, was brought to a sudden end when, the young boy started to remove Logan's belt-buckle. He grabbed the redhead by the wrist, and broke away from the kiss. "Stop." The young boy either didn't hear him, or he didn't care because, just seconds later, he moved in for another kiss.

Logan didn't like that at all, and he pushed the boy away. "Listen here boy, I aint one of your customers."

When Remy realized what Logan was talking about, his eyes began to tear up. "How do you know 'bout that?" he asked, looking away from the other man. When he started to feel pity from the other man, his hurt quickly became anger. "So what if you know. You don' know notting 'bout me. Ah did what ah had to. So ah don' need your pity." And with that the little redhead ran out of the room.

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I really hope you like it. Oh, and sorry my grammar isn't to good. So tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated as long as it's constructive.

(1) Oh yeah. If you're wondering about the hot sauce thing, I put it on my pizza (one of the many reasons my friends think I'm weird) so I decided that he would to.

(2) My french is a little rusty, but this means 'I don't want ham.' Or something like that.

Oh and one more thing. I am completely sorry for my poor attempt at writing Remy/Gambit's accent. I tied my best.


	2. interesting situations

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. I still do not own X-men. Damn.

Warning: What makes you think that anything about this story has changed? It's still going to be full of guy/guy, violence, and we can't forget about bad language.

A/N: Well from what I've seen from last chapter, this story doesn't seem to entirely suck.. Go me!

Chapter 2: Interesting Situations.

After his... 'incident' with Logan, Remy walked dejectedly back to his room. It hurt that someone would throw what he did in his face like that. Sure, he wasn't proud of it, but he had never been ashamed by it before because, he did what he needed to so he could survive. So... Why now would it hurt so much. Why did it make him feel so dirty, so cheap.

Shutting his door, he made his way over and dropped down onto his bed. He rolled over, curled up, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

Logan woke up, not entirely sure if it was because of his nightmare or because of the bang he swore he heard, and looked at the clock. 1 o'clock. It was only moments later when the sound of professor Xavier's voice rang through his head, telling him that the other teachers would be there soon.

Walking out to the hall, he met up with Storm and Cyclops, and he saw several kids pop their heads into the hall to see what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked rather gruffly.

Ororo looked around at the children with a worried look. "There was an explosion." she said quietly. "The professor said it came from Gambit's room." the last part was a whisper, that way none of the kids would hear.

Hearing this though, made Logan growl, before he turned to the young boys door. "Damn it. The kid hasn't even been here a whole day and he's already starting trouble." The older man all but tore the door off it's hinges as he slammed it open, fully intending to give the boy within the room a piece of his mind. The only thing was, he didn't see the boy anywhere.

Storm ran in right behind him, and took in the sight of what was left of the boys bed, and searched the room until she spotted him huddled in the corner. "Logan." she said softly, placing her hand on the mentioned persons arm, causing him to look in the same direction as her.

The older man stepped towards Gambit, but the younger of the two flinched away. "Keep 'im away from me." he said pointing an accusatory finger at him. Being in the state he was, he was in no condition to put up any barriers, and feeling the anger radiating off of the intimidating man before him actually hurt.

Brushing past Logan, Storm ran over to the boys side. It was then that Jean ran into the room. "What happen?" she asked as she took in the scene before her.

"We have to get him to the infirmary. He has a nasty burn on his hand." Storm said while helping the red-head up, with the help of Jean.

"Well that's what he gets for blowing things up." Wolverine stated. As the trio walked past him, Remy shyly looked over at him before promptly turning his head away, but he made sure to keep his distance as he past and walked out the door.

Down in the infirmary, the two female teachers were trying to figure out what happened, but Remy wasn't helping much. He just kept repeating 'I didn't try it. It was an accident.' over and over again, while rocking back and forth.

"Gambit, I need to see your hand." Jean said reaching for said hand.

When the young boy noticed the movement, he flinched away and held his hand closer to himself. Seeing this, Storm leaned over and soothingly ran a hand through his cinnamon locks. "It's ok. We're here to help you." This time she reached over, and Remy let her have his hand.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked as she continued running her hand through his hair, as Jean treated his burn.

"Dream." was all he said.

"What happened in your dream?" Jean asked, as she began wrapping gauze around his hand.

"Ah was in a tube." he said quietly. "Scientist all 'round me. Ah was scared." Both of the women looked up when he paused. Seeing this he continued. "I started hurtin' people. But Ah know wasn' me 'cause my hands 'ad claws o' summin'."

Knowing that dream sounded familiar, both Jean and Storm looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Logan."

"What's Professeur Logan got to do wit' this?" he asked, giving them both a quizzical look.

"You see Gambit, Professor Logan has that dream a lot, and I guess you being an empath, you must have picked up on it." Storm said, as she got up off of the examination table. "Come on, we should get you back to bed. Jean could you talk to Logan about this?"

The next morning all of the students kept staring at Remy, more so then the previous evening. By the end of Lunch he had enough of it and was heading back to his room, where a new bed had been placed.

On his way there, he bumped into another boy. Literally. As he was getting up, he noticed the other boy still on the ground rubbing his butt. "Sorry 'bout that." he said as he extended his hand to the other.

Looking up, the boys green eyes locked with Remy's Red and black ones. "No problem." he said, taking the offered hand. "You're the new kid right?"

"Yeah Ahm Gambit."

"Cool name." The boy said. "My name is Alex, or Nitric if you will. So what's your gift?" the boy, Alex, asked.

"Ah got a few." Gambit said shrugging, like it was no big deal.

"Really? That is so cool. Everyone I've ever met has only had one. So what are they?" Nitric asked, staring at him adoringly.

"Well Ah have Kinetic abilities where Ah can blow shit up. Ah am also a Empath, and..." at this Gambit paused momentarily before he continued. "... and Ah have pheromons that can attract anyone ah want. How 'bout you?"

"Oh it's nothing as cool as that." he said, starting to feel highly inferior to the handsome boy before him. He bit his thumb, and let a drop of blood fall onto the wood floor. It only took a few seconds, but soon a sizzling sound could be heard and smoke started to rise from the floor. "I have nitric acid in my blood. It burns through just about anything. Except me." he said, adding the last part on to lighten the mood.

Gambit watched as Nitric stuck his digit back into his mouth, this time to quell the bleeding that he had previously caused. "So..." he said to the smaller boy. "Do you want to get out of here. I don't feel like going to class."

Smirking at the older boy, Alex shook his head good naturally. "Only been here one day, and you're already skipping classes. Ok, count me in."

Both boys ran up the steps and hid in Gambits room. Hopefully noone would think anything of them not being in class.

Just a few moments after the door was shut, the younger boy felt a pair of warm lips press against his own. Indulging himself, only momentarily, in the kiss, he pulled back and looked the older boy in the eyes. "Wh-what are... What was that for?"

Remy grinned. "Ah know you want me. Ah can feel it. And Ah want you, so how 'bout we have a little fun."

The younger boy bit his lip lightly before, with his nerves rattling, he moved forward and initiated another kiss. This one, unlike the last, was full of passion and heat. Stumbling, they made there way over towards the bed, their lips never separating.

When they landed on the bed, Alex sat on Gambit's stomach as the kiss continued. After several minutes, they broke apart due to the need for air. The cinnamon haired boy ran a hand through the other boys dark locks. "Cute."

Nitric cocked his head to the side in confusion at this comment, but was soon flipped over so that Gambit was leaning over him, and between his legs. "Ah tink it's cut 'ow you tink you're the one that is gonna be on top."

This only caused the younger boy to laugh out before another kiss began. The only thing is, once their make out session formed a grove, the door opened and in walked Professor Logan, and both boys knew they were in deep shit.

A/N: There it is. Chapter 2. I know it's shorter then the first one, but I thought I'd be evil and stop when it got to an interesting point.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stan Lee still hasn't gotten back to me about letting me buy the rights to x-men, but I have high hopes. So until he gets back to me, X-men still isn't mine.

Warning: Have you read the last two chapters? If so, this part shouldn't even be necessary.

A/N: Dang, I'm so happy that I have so many fans. You guys rock.

Chapter 3: Explanations

"I don't even want to know do I?" Logan stared at the two young men before him, who were in a very compromising position. "At least make yourselves presentable. The Professor is on his way."

It only took a matter of seconds for the boys to separate, and sit on the edge of the bed. With guilty looks on their faces, they starred at the floor until Professor X showed up.

"Shouldn't you be in class Alex." It wasn't a question, and everyone in the room knew it. I've let your teacher know that you are on your way."

"Yes sir." the dark haired boy said, as he got off of the bed and made his way across the room. "C'ya later Gambit." And with that he was out the door, and Logan was about to follow him.

"I'd actually prefer it if you stayed Logan." the professor said. "Now Remy, I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk to you."

"'Cause of last night." The Cajun boy said, making sure not to look Wolverine in the eye. Then in a sudden show of defiance, he lifted his head in the air, and looked the professor dead in the eyes. "An ah already told you, it's Gambit. How many times ah gotta say it?"

"I'm sorry Gambit." Professor X said, emphasizing his use of the boys street name. "But yes, that is the reason I'm here. We, all the teachers and I that is, we're all worried about you, and your ability to control your powers."

The cinnamon haired boy was on his feet in less then a second. "There aint notting wrong with my 'bilities. Ah can control it jus' fine. Just wasn't prepared fo last night, is all."

"And are you prepared for them tonight? We're just trying to help you Gambit. I could put up a few mental blocks if you'd like. Then over time as you get used to things here, I could begin to drop them. That way you can be eased into the amount of emotions you'll have to deal with."

"Ah don' want nobody messin' wit mah head." the young boy said.

It was then that Logan noticed a crackling sound. Locking around he noticed that there was a strange energy forming around Gambit's hands, and that it was the cause of the sound he heard.

"Let's go Professor. This kid is never going to listen. He's just to stubborn and dumb to admit that he needs help." Wolverine turned to walk away, knowing that Xavier would follow him.

"I suppose you're right. Well Remy if you change your mind, I will be in my office."

Gambit watched as his two professors left his room, and he was highly irritated. First they come into his room, and interrupt him. Then they had the nerve to insult him and his powers. Looking down at his hands, hearing the static crackling, was proof enough of his control over his powers.

The fact that there wasn't an explosion, showed that he could handle this, without any help. At least, that's what it meant to him. He had never needed anybody's help before, and that wasn't about to change.

In frustration, he threw himself onto the bed, and screamed into his pillow.

After exiting the youth's room, Professor X shut the door, and looked at Logan. "We need to talk."

"I take it, it's about the kid." Logan said. He didn't need to ask, because he knew for a fact that was what it was about. But what about 'the kid', he wasn't sure. Did the Professor know what had gone on between the two of them the previous night?

"You are correct in your assumption. I just wanted to know, how much you knew about what happened with him last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Down in the infirmary, Jean and Storm talked to the boy."

"Oh that." Logan said. "They haven't said anything to me about it. All I know is, I woke up after the punk blew up half of his room. I went into his room to see what happened, and then Jean and Storm took him down to the Med. Lab. Why?" The Professor had peaked his interest about what exactly had happened.

"Well, you know how I said that young Remy was a special case? Well, he has more than one gift, and they don't exactly compliment each other."

This had Logan thinking. "What are his powers exactly?"

"He can use kinetic energy to cause explosions, as you have seen. He also is an empath, among other things." Xavier said, with unease.

"Other things?" For some reason, Logan was curious about this kid, and he wanted to know all he could about him.

"I don't understand it exactly, myself." Professor X said. "But it appears that he can manipulate the pheromons his body produces, to attract people to him. I believe that was how he got most of his clients. I doubt any grown man would go to a child prostitute otherwise."

"You'd be surprise X. There are some pretty sick people out there." So that explained why he was suddenly so attracted to the kid. He must have used his powers on him.

"Be that as it may, that isn't the power I'm concerned with. It's his other two. He picked up on somebody's nightmare last night, and it caused a reaction with his other powers. That's was caused the explosion. He was asleep when it happened, and had no control over it."

"Ok. Then whose dream was it that caused such a reaction in the punk?"

"It was yours."

A/N: Dun dun dun. What is going to happen next? I don't know. But trust me there will definitely be some juiciness. Is that even a word? Well it is now. Oh and sorry about the wait. I lost my muse. The next update should be ready in a week or two so keep a look out.


End file.
